Souvenirs Perdus
by EdogawaNazo
Summary: Souvenirs Perdus est le premier Arc de cette fiction "Detective Conan", vous suivrez les aventures de la jeune Edogawa Nazo en compagnie d'Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai.
1. Chapitre 01 : Cauchemars

_Avant de lire cet FanFictions, sachez que les personnages [Mis a part Edogawa Nazo et d'autre inventé] appartiennent a Gosho Aoyama. Cette Fiction est aussi composé en Arc dont le premier, "Souvenirs Perdus"_

Baro : Idiot

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

J'ai toujours crû que la vie n'était que ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre lui.

- Na-chan ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire sa ! Tu sait a quel point je me suis inquiété !

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si on continue comme sa, tout le monde va mourir.

- Baro ! Personne ne va mourir, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Mais cette dispute nous entraînait petit à petit dans un désespoir, un cauchemar sans fin. La seule pensée qui pouvais me parcourir étais seulement "Si seulement je n'étais jamais née, ils n'auraient pas du endurer tout sa." Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je pensais intérieurement, que j'ai pu LE connaitre. La Lumière qui ma redonnée la joie de vivre sur cette terre épouvantable. Mais cette lumière a tout fait pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas faible. Et je veux a mon tour, le protéger..

- Na-zo -chan, disait-elle une très voix féminine avant de continuer. Il est temps de rentrer.

Nous nous tûmes immédiatement. Notre respiration étaient si forte qu'elle pouvaient être entendu a des milliers de kilomètres, une respiration rapide, de peur, tremblant..Une lumière trahissait l'obscurité ou nous étions cacher. Derrière cette lumière, une jeune femme au long cheveux blond pale se présentait.

"Vermouth." Avait-il chuchoté.

- Edogawa Conan-kun est aussi de la fête a ce que je voit, malheureusement, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas toucher à Nazo-chan.

Terrifiée, je ne bougeais pas. Mon propre corps était paralysé par la peur. Mais cet idiot a lunettes se mit devant moi sur un air de défensive pour faire en sorte de me séparé de la vue de cette femme. Mais tout était perdu, avec un corps d'enfant, la lumière ne pouvait faire grands choses..

* * *

><p>Chapitre 01 : Cauchemar.<p>

- GYAAAH !

- Conan-kun ? Tu a encore fait un cauchemar ? Demanda une voix féminine provenant d'une autre pièce.

- O-oui, n-ne t'inquiète pas Ran-neechan.

Le petit Conan se leva de son futon, pour rejoindre Ran et Kogoro en train de déjeuner. Se dernier avait encore fait un cauchemar. Une autre journée tout à fait normal commençait pour le petit garçon, du moins, c'est ce que lui croyait.  
>Sont petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, bizarrement, Kogoro, ne criait pas comme à son habitude. <em>"Il doit surement être épuisé par sa nuit blanche."<em> pensait Conan. Quant à Ran, elle fessait déjà la vaisselle, aujourd'hui, elle devait partir plus tôt pour son club de karaté.

- Conan-kun, j'y vais ! N'oublie pas de rapporter le jeu au professeur Agasa !

- Oui !

Il le savait. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer le jeu vidéo d'Agasa. Mais aucune. Était-il tout simplement trop mauvais pour se genre de jeu ? Non. Simplement que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Une fois Ran partit, le gamin au lunettes se leva de table et retourna dans sa chambre, du moins, celle de Kogoro pour se préparer à partir laissant le vieux endormis par sa nuit blanche roupiller comme un bébé. Il s'habilla rapidement, en enfilant sa chemise blanche, par dessus, sa veste bleu marine et son petit nœud papillon rouge et un short gris. Il pris sont cartable à la va vite, ainsi que son portable et son badge des "Détectives Boys" qui pouvait toujours lui servir ou-cas ou. Puis enfila ses chaussures avant de dire "J'y vais!" mais aucune réponse. Evidemment, Ran était déjà partit et le "Nemuri no Kogoro" dormait profondément.  
>Sur le chemin de l'école, Haibara Ai rejoigna le petit Conan. Etant donné que les Détectives Boys n'étaient pas encore arrivés, elle en profita pour parler plus sérieusement au petit Conan, qui lui, était à moitié endormie par le fait du manque de sommeil.<p>

- Kudô-kun. Rien qu'à en juger ta tête, c'est que tes cauchemars continue ?

- Ouais ouais. Accepta-t-il tout simplement.

- Tu devrais sérieusement t'occuper de sa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un cauchemar. Sa ne va pas me tuer.

- Ku-!

- Ai-chan ! Hurla d'une voix lointaine et enfantine.

En effet, à peine avait-elle commencée sa phrase de réprimandation sur le petit garçon que la troupe des Détectives Boys se ramena tout joyeux. Ayumi, toujours aussi contente de retrouver Ai et Conan, tandis que Genta et Mitsuhiko, se disputaient encore sur un sujet sans aucun rapport. Le petit châtain se mit donc a baillé d'ennuie par cette journée d'être encore "Edogawa Conan" en classe de première a faire des "1+1=2", mais aussi par fatigue.

L'heure de la pause sonna enfin. Il était libéré de ces travaux de première tellement simple. En ce moment, il aurait du être avec Ran à résoudre des enquêtes en tant que Kudô Shinichi, non, il était juste bloqué dans cette petite salle de classe. Mais en regardant le bon coté des choses, il pouvait se reposer de tout le poids qu'il avait eu en tant que Kudo Shinichi et pouvait se détendre..Jusqu'à ce que l'Organisation pointe le bout de son nez. Pendant que tout le monde était en train de manger, Ayumi, lança la conversation.

- Dite dite, hier soir, j'ai vu des hommes en noirs !

Le sujet d'Ayumi réveilla tout de suite le détective et la scientifique qui se mirent a la questionnés, la pauvre était ensevelie de questions, si elle avait su, elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais elle se contenta de répondre aux questions tout simplement.

- P-pourquoi vous me questionnez autant ? J'ai juste vu des types louche en noirs traînez dans une ruelle. Répliqua-elle en réfléchissant un instant avant de continuer, D'ailleurs, la ruelle n'était pas loin de l'agence Môri !

Un regard à la fois étonné et sombre se dessina sur le garçon à lunettes et la fille au regard froid. Maintenant, c'étaient eux qui se posaient encore plus de questions. Haibara se rapprocha de Conan et lui chuchota..

- Kudô-kun..

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais sa ne veux rien dire, si sa se trouve, elle c'est juste trompée.

La réponse du gamin a lunettes surprit la scientifique, qui elle, s'attendait plutôt à un "c'est sûrement eux ! Allons voir !" sans se méfier du danger, mais non, il avait simplement répondu qu'elle s'était surement trompé. Elle lâcha vite l'affaire en voyant la tête endormie du jeune garçon. Oui, il c'était endormie, après tout, il dormait très mal depuis plus de deux semaines.

- Conan-kun s'est endormie ? Interrompu Mitsuhiko.

- Conan-kun ?! S'inquiéta la jeune fille au serre-tête.

- Peut être qu'il à faim !

- GENTA ! Crièrent en cœur Ayumi et Mitsuhiko.

- Laisser le dormir. Intervena Haibara, tout en fixant le petit détective endormie avant de sourire légèrement et de continuer, Ils nous restent une heure avant que les cours reprennent, laissons le se reposer, il a eu des nuit difficile, allez donc vous amusez ailleurs.

- D'accord ! Mais viens jouer avec nous ! Déclara la deuxième jeune fille.

- Je passe, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille cet idiot.

Ainsi, les Détectives Boys partit donc jouer dehors, Haibara, se remettait à sa place, à coté de Conan et commençait à réfléchir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Conan se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, et se tourna directement vers Haibara, qui cette dernière, gardait toujours son visage aussi froid.

- Calme-toi, toi même tu disais que sa allait passer. Disait-elle avec sang-froid

- C-c'était bien plus clair.

- Clair ? S'interrogea-telle

- J'ai crû voir l'Organisation, et la voix d'une fille.

- C'est pas la première fois que tu fait des cauchemars sur l'Organisation.

La cloche sonna, les Détectives Boys étaient revenus, ainsi que toute la classe et la maîtresse, Conan ne pouvait donc répondre à Haibara et préféra laisser tombé.  
>La sonnerie du cours annonçait la fin des cours. Tous, partait en direction de la sortit, les Détectives Boys ainsi que le détective et la scientifique se dirigeaient vers la maison du professeur Agasa, jusqu'à ce que le détective semblait avoir oublié le jeu vidéo qu'il devait lui rendre. Malgré que Ran lui avait répéter, il l'avait effectivement oublié. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'agence, il pris le jeu vidéo qui traînait sur la table. Ran n'était pas encore rentrée, elle devait rentré tard, se rappela-il et c'est pour sa qu'il allait chez la maison du professeur, parce que Ran ne pouvait pas faire à manger se soir. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il en profita pour déposer son cartable et pris au passage, son skateboard pour le faire réparer, encore une fois, car il ne marchait plus du tout.<p>

Il descenda les escaliers quatre a quatre et fonça donc chez le professeur, mais sa tentation d'aller voir dans la ruelle ou Ayumi disait avoir vu des hommes en noirs était plus fort que lui, peut être qu'il y trouverait quelque chose, voir des indices..puis, c'était juste à coté de l'agence. Il s'y engouffra complètement, mais ne trouva rien hélas. il voulu sortir de la ruelle sombre pour retrouver la lumière du soleil, mais il trébucha sur quelqu'un..

- Aie..Je suis désolé. Disait-il en se relevant et regarder mieux la personne qu'il avait fait tomber.

- .. Désolé ?

Quand Conan vu cette personne mieux, son cerveau ne fit qu'un bond. Ayumi avait entièrement raison. Devant lui, se présentait une petite fille du même âge que lui, au yeux bleues, aux cheveux partant en épis devant et formant de long cheveux normaux. A première vu, rien de bizarre, mais ses vêtements, était dix fois trop grand pour elle et elle nageait dedans. Elle avait même des lunettes qui ne lui allait plus. Si elle en portait, c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas bien de loin. Elle portait simplement une grande veste et un pantalon, ce qui, d'habitude, les filles ne portent pas. Du moins, les féminines..

* * *

><p>Fin du Chapitre 01 :3<p>

Je m'en doute bien, je le sait, il y'a surement des faute que j'ai pas vu, donc si vous en voyez j'essayerai de les corriger au mieux ^ [Je promet rien] J'essaie a chaque fois d'écrire de m'améliorer sur les fautes mais aussi sur l'idée des chapitres, améliorer des phrases etc. Bref, Ciaossu ~


	2. Chapitre 02 : Edogawa Nazo

_Voici donc le Chapitre 2, Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 02 : Edogawa Nazo.<p>

La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté en fixant le jeune garçon qui l'avait bousculé.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Commença ainsi le gamin au lunettes.

- J-je ne sait pas.

- Que sait tu sur toi alors ?

- Rien.

Les réponses de la fille ne semblait pas aider le petit Edogawa. Que faire ? Une fille ayant sûrement rapetisser par l'APTX-4869 et qui, ne se souvient plus de rien aurait peut être un lien avec cette fameuse Organisation ? Devait-il s'occupée d'elle ? D'un coté, il ne pouvait pas la laissée toute seule dans la nature.A peine qu'il ai eu le temps de commencer une phrase qu'a surgit derrière le petit Conan, Ran et Sonoko. Tout était contre lui décidément aujourd'hui. Comment allait-il expliquer la présence de cette fille au vêtements trop grand pour elle ? Il était bien content que Sera Masumi n'était pas avec eux.

- Conan-kun, que fait-tu ici ? Demanda Ran.

- R-Ran-neechan !? J-j'ai oublié le jeu vidéo !

- Tête en l'air. Murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

- Gamin à lunettes, c'est qui cette fille encore ? Tu dragues déjà à ton âge ? Ricana la fameuse Sonoko.

- B-bien sur que non ! C-c'est...

Un silence régna pendant quelque minute, le visage froid et triste de la fille au lunettes n'avait pas changé depuis sa rencontre. _Elle était vraiment perdu. pensa-t-il. _En tout cas, il devait vite trouvé une excuse comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- Conan-kun ? S'inquiéta la jeune lycéenne au cheveux brun pour casser le silence.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête, cela ne plairait surement pas à Haibara d'avoir une nouvelle victime de l'APTX-4869, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait besoin d'elle, surtout si elle sait des choses sur l'Organisation. Puis, ils doivent la penser morte a cette heure ci.

- E...E..Edogawa N-Nazo ! C-c'est une amie des mes parents !

- Edogawa Nazo !? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes lycéennes.

La tête de la dénommé "Nazo" commençait enfin à changé, plus surprise que tout. _Pourquoi cette personne fessait tant pour elle alors qu'elle est une parfaite inconnu ? se posait-elle. _En attendant, Sonoko et Ran étaient en train de réfléchir et ne disaient plus un mots, le jeune garçon se senta un peu seul à attendre une réponse.

- Qui aurait crû que le nom _Edogawa_ se soit aussi répandu que sa ! Avait simplement répondu la châtaigne au serre-tête vert pour changer l'atmosphère.

- _Baro. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne doit plus exister une personne du nom d'Edogawa à part nous deux._ répliqua le gamin à lunettes intérieurement.

- Et dit-moi Conan-kun, ou sont ses parents ?

Evidemment, il fallait s'attendre à se genre de question. Il devait encore trouvé un mensonge, mais c'était pour les protéger de l'Organisation, pour le bien de tous.

- S-ses parents sont mort, et on à confié Nazo à mes parents qui l'ont emmené ici, mais mes parents étaient obligés de partir pour une urgence et l'ont donc laissé ici.

- C'est horrible ! Conan-kun, on peux la garder avec nous si tu veux, je leur dirais un mot à tes parents si je les croisent ! Abandonné des enfants si jeune, ils ont pas honte ?

Le petit détective tourna la tête et pensa simplement qu'il n'avait pas de parents en tant qu'Edogawa Conan, ni elle en tant qu'Edogawa Nazo, donc elle ne risquait pas de les rencontrer de si tôt. mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Au faite, gamin à lunettes, pourquoi elle a des vêtements qui ne lui vont pas ? Remarqua Sonoko.

- P-parce qu'elle n'avait que sa à se mettre.

- Même les chaussures ?

- Cherche pas à savoir. Chuchota le petit détective

Ran, s'approcha de la maintenant dénommé Nazo et lui souhaita un bon accueil parmi nous. Elle avait aussi imposé à Nazo de l'appeler "Ran-neechan" comme pour Conan. Se sentait-elle plus grande-sœur quand elle voulait que Nazo et Conan l'appelle comme sa ? Sonoko était désormais partit soit disant qu'elle rentrait. Tandis que les deux filles et le seul garçon montaient maintenant dans l'agence. Qu'allait dire donc le vieux Kogoro si il savait qu'il y'avait encore un nouveau dans l'agence.

- Na-chan, tu dormira avec moi d'accord ? Opina Ran avec enthousiasme d'accueillir encore un nouveau dans l'agence.

- O-oui R-ran-neechan. Accepta la nouvelle encore timide, mais son regarde triste et froid comme Haibara revenait presque tout le temps. Les seules moments ou sont expression changeait était quand elle parlait avec Ran ou Conan, du moins, un léger changement d'expression.

- Oh, mais il faut te trouver des habits ! Et puis il te faut de nouvelles lunettes, celle-ci sont trop grande, elle réfléchissa un moment avant d'annoncer, Conan-kun, prête lui des vêtements, j'ai surement vendu les miens. Et les lunettes..

- Je peux demander au professeur Agasa d'en faire. Interrompu le petit garçon.

- Bonne idée !

Le gamin à lunettes remarqua que vendre ses vêtements de primaire était plus efficace que des les ranger au fond d'un tiroir, mais quand on a pris l'APTX-4869, on est toujours content de les avoir garder, même si se dernier, avait bien eu galère à retrouver son propre uniforme de primaire. Conan se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la chambre de Kogoro et tira un tiroir ou ses affaires y était rangé. Il y pris une chemise blanche, une veste bleu-marine et étant donné qu'il n'a évidemment pas de jupe, lui pris un de ses short gris. Et retourna dans la chambre de Ran leur passer tout sa, pendant que se dernier attendait derrière la porte que Nazo finissait de s'habiller, quand un cri d'émerveillement se fessait entendre dans la chambre de Ran. Ce qui inquiéta le gamin à lunettes et qui sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir, ouvrit la porte. Nazo était quasiment habillé pareil que Conan, il manquait juste le petit nœud papillon rouge. Ran avait coiffée la petite Nazo, qui fesait que ses cheveux était plus ou moins lisse. Ainsi que ces lunettes qu'elle avait mis dans la poche du short gris que portait Nazo.

- Conan-kun ! Regarde, on dirait que vous êtes des sosies !

Des sosies pouvait passer, mais cela ne plaisait pas trop au petit détective. Puis il ne trouvait pas qu'ils se ressemblaient tant que sa. Ran ne pu s'empêcher de rapprocher Conan et Nazo ensemble, sortit son portable, et pris une photo de ses deux-la. Elle allait vraiment le mettre en fond d'écran. Mais du temps qu'elle était heureuse, alors Conan était heureux. Du moins, si il n'était pas fatiguer.

- On ressemble à une vrai famille. Chuchota la jeune Ran.

- Une..Famille ? Répéta légèrement Nazo.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, et que forcément, le mot famille n'existait pas dans son dictionnaire. Même plusieurs mot qu'elle ne doit pas connaitre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une famille ? Remarqua la lycéenne.

Nazo secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non, étonner, Ran pris Nazo dans ses bras en se retenant de pleurer.

_Beaucoup trop sensible, pensait le dernier qui observait._

- Une famille c'est la ou on est heureux. On a des gens a qui se confier, on leur fait confiance et on rigole avec eux. Moi, Conan-kun et Père nous sommes ta famille maintenant, compris ?

Elle hocha de la tête pour dire oui. Conan s'écria en se rappelant qu'il devait allez chez le professeur Agasa lui rendre le jeu vidéo et que c'est la-bas qu'attendent les Détectives Boys. Sur le qui vive, Conan pris le jeu vidéo, repris pour la seconde fois, sont skateboard pour le faire réparer et se prépara a y aller quand il se rappela de quelque chose, il retourna dans la chambre de Ran, pris la main de Nazo et s'en alla laissant Ran seule, mais cette dernière riposta directement par un "Demain, on va faire les boutiques pour trouver des vêtement à Nazo, d'accord ?" et un "Oui" lointain se fessait entendre.

Sur le chemin, Conan ne disait que dire "Eh mince, je suis encore en retard", pire, il commençait à pleuvoir, alors que ses deux-la n'avaient aucun parapluie, pour compléter le tout, il trébucha sur un trou de la rue et n'ayant plus de force pour se rattraper, tomba. Il n'avait effectivement, pas de chance, surtout sous le coup de la fatigue qui lui donnait de plus en plus envie de fermer les yeux et dormir. Mais Nazo était la pour le tenir réveillé.

- C-conan-kun ?

D'un coup, il se rappela qu'il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de continuer sa discussion avec elle à cause de Ran et Sonoko, et se présenta cette fois-ci comme il le fallait.

- Désolé, je me suis pas présenté comme il faut, Edogawa Conan, détective, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Ah, et désolé du nom que je t'ai donné à la va vite, mais c'est le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sa me plait bien..Elle chuchota très bas, tu me considère donc comme une énigme ?

Conan, qui lui, avait bien entendu, ria légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Bien qu'il se sentait un peu triste pour elle.

- N-non bien sur que non ! ..Bon d'accord, peut être que si, après tout, tu est une personne mystérieuse qui ne sait rien d'elle, donc une énigme à résoudre.

- Alors résous-moi, sa ne devrait pas être difficile pour un détective. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire mais sa prendra du temps, Admetta-t-il en souriant et continuant, il faut nous trouver un endroit ou nous abriter de la pluie le temps que sa se calme..

Nazo interpella Conan sans mot en lui montrant un magasin qui avait un petit espace qui pouvait permettre de s'abriter sous la pluie. Ils y allèrent tout les deux, mais la pluie se changea en une tempête et le vent soufflait très fort. Conan réfléchissa à un plan pour éviter d'être emporter par se vent énorme. Avec leur petit corps, ils pouvaient se faire emporter à tout moment. Il sortit son téléphone pour essayer d'appeler Haibara pour demander au professeur d'amener sa voiture, mais il l'avait laisser allumer toute la journée que maintenant, et à cause de la pluie, était désormais inutilisable. Il chercha sur lui ou il avait bien pu mettre le badge des détectives, mais se rappela qu'il l'avait accrocher à son sac. Qui, se sac, était bien au chaud à l'agence en se moment. Le cerveau du jeune garçon marchait au ralenti, il avait beau essayer de vraiment réfléchir, rien. Il avait l'impression que sa tête c'était fait écraser par un camion ce qui lui provoqua d'énorme maux de tête. Nazo fixa le jeune Edogawa en panique.

- Conan-kun, de l'autre coté de la rue, il y'a un petit passage d'une ancienne entrepôt abandonné qui nous protégerons du vent.

Comme si elle avait su que Conan essayait de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Étonné par l'intelligence de Nazo, il se mit à la suivre. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de satisfaction. Une fois abriter du vent et de la pluie, ils pouvaient se reposer tout les deux, tranquillement en attendant que la tempête cesse. Mais le jeune Edogawa commença à respirer fort, une chose que la nouvelle de la vie, ne comprenait pas encore, elle avait beau lui demander si il allait bien, mais il répondait toujours pas un "Ne t'inquiète pas". Ce qui ne la convainquait pas vraiment. Avant même que Nazo ai pu de nouveau lui dire quelque chose, que une fois de plus, il s'endormie pour la deuxième fois de la journée...

* * *

><p>Fin du Chapitre 02 : Edogawa Nazo. :3<p>

Je sait qu'il y'a des fautes -jelefaitpasexpres8)- J'espère que sa plaira '-' Depuis le temps que je travaille sur se Chapitre 02. A vrai dire, j'avais pas du tout prévue le coup de la "Tempête" je pensait juste qu'ils arriveraient chez Agasa tranquille, mais je me suis dit "Je vais rajouter de l'action, sa sera mieux **" A plus pour le Chapitre 03 :3


	3. Chapitre 03 : Repos

Apres presque 1 mois, voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Il n'est pas exceptionnelle, déjà que je manquais d'idée au début '-'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 03 : Repos<p>

Il sentit quelque chose coulé le long de sa joue. Qui le réveilla une fois de plus. C'était de l'eau. Des gouttes d'eau provenant du toit. De l'entrepôt. Le jeune garçon bougea légèrement avant de se rendre compte que sa veste, du moins, celle qu'il avait prêter à Nazo, était sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Il fessait noir. Nuit noir. Combien de temps avait-il dormis ? Il tourna sa tête à gauche où se trouvait Nazo. Endormit. Si sa se trouve, tout le monde étaient à leur recherche. Il se leva. Et Nazo se réveilla.

- C-Conan-kun ?

- Merci Nazo.

Elle le fixa. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais Conan n'insista pas plus. Il lui redonna simplement sa veste à Nazo. Qui devait être morte de froid avec juste une chemise sur elle. Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt ensemble. Si le skateboard du jeune garçon marchait encore, ils seraient arrivés en deux secondes chez le professeur Agasa. Mais il ne marchait pas. La poisse. Ils marchèrent tout les deux. Conan devant et Nazo derrière. Ils arrivèrent. Edogawa eu un petit frison avant de rentrer. Il savait qu'Haibara allait encore le gronder.

- S-salut ! Prévenu la gamin à lunettes, inconfiant.

- Tu a vu l'heure qu'il est Kudô !? S'énerva la scientifique qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre.

_Et c'est partit_. Pensa le jeune garçon.

Il était juste tomber, endormit, froid, et tout ce qu'il avait, c'était de se faire crié dessus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de dormir. Paisiblement et bien au chaud. Mais visiblement, Haibara n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence de la jeune fille derrière le jeune garçon. Elle était bien trop occupée à sermonner Edogawa.

- Il est plus de 22 heures passé !

_Déjà !?_ Pensa-t-il encore intérieurement.

- On a du rassurer Ran en lui disant que tu rentrais tard mais la !

_Alors tout va bien._

- Je me suis inquiéter idiot !

Edogawa, surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Il avait eu de tout. Et ne pensait pas avoir une Haibara soit disant "_inquiète_" pour lui. Haibara, remarquant ses paroles. Détourna légèrement le visage. Et remarqua enfin "_cette personne_" derrière Conan.

- E-Edogawa-kun, q-qui est-ce ?

Haibara était sur la défensive. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle espéra simplement, qu'elle n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Conan était embarrasser. Il savait que si il ne disait pas la vérité, Haibara le verrait directement et se ferait tuer. Et si il le dit, il se ferait tuer quand même. Pas grand choix. Il décida simplement de tout dire.

- E-Edogawa Nazo. Je l'ai trouver dans la rue où Ayumi disait avoir vu des hommes en noirs.

- Et je suppose qu'elle c'est fait prendre par l'Organisation et qu'elle a dût redevenir un enfant à cause de l'APTX-4869. Elle n'a pas de chance, elle aurait pu simplement mourir comme les autres..

- Oi,oi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa !

- C'est facile. La seule personne au monde à pouvoir trouvé une fausse identité aussi horrible, c'est bien toi, Edogawa Conan.

- Il n'est pas horrible. Intervenu la jeune fille. J-j'aime bien se nom..

- C-comment sa ? T-tu ne préfère pas en avoir un autre ?

- Nazo a perdu la mémoire ! Déclara Edogawa.

- Tout s'explique alors. Mais tu ne la connais pas, donc plus que moi. Qui te dit pas qu'elle a fait partit de l'Organisation, ou encore, qu'elle ai fait sa pour te retrouver.

Le jeune garçon à lunettes baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Ses lunettes cachèrent les yeux sombres de Conan. Un silence se fit avant qu'un minuscule "_Non_" se fit entendre de la voix de Conan. Haibara répondit simplement avec un regard sadique.

- Ta confiance aux autres risque de te trahir un jour. Elle rajouta intérieurement. _Mais c'est sa que j'aime bien, Kudô-kun~_

Il se mit à rire. Et répondit simplement un "_Je sait._" et n'en dit pas plus. Son rire sonnait faux. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas croire que cette fille puisse être une complice de l'Organisation. Haibara, quant à elle, soupira du garçon idiot. Quand Conan s'arrêta de rire et reprit sont sérieux.

- Haibara, tu sait où est le professeur ? J'aimerais qu'il me répare mon skate et par ailleurs, qu'il fasse des lunettes adapté pour Nazo.

- Parce qu'elle ne voit pas bien ?

- Il semblerait, quand je l'ai trouver, elle avait des lunettes, du moins, trop grande pour elle.

Haibara, de suite, alla chercher le professeur et leur expliqua tout, du moins, le principal. Nazo, passa ses anciennes lunettes au professeur, tandis que Conan, lui passa sont skate. Conan, profita de se moment d'attente, pour téléphoner à Ran à partir du téléphone de la maison d'Agasa.

- C-Conan-kun !? Qu'est ce qui ta pris !? Je me suis inquiéter pour toi !

- D-désolé, Ran-neechan. J-j'ai eu un contre-temps, je suis maintenant chez les professeur Agasa, ne t'inquiète pas, on rentrera bientôt !

- Je viens vous chercher !

Elle raccrocha au nez. Conan fut bien surpris de voir la réaction de Ran. Elle devrait arriver d'ici 20 minutes. Donc le jeune garçon avait le temps de discuter avec Haibara et Nazo.

- Et au faite, Ayumi et les autres sont rentrer ?

- Oui. Vu que tu n'arrivais pas, et que leur parents les réclamaient, on les a ramener. Haibara réfléchit un moment avant de continuer. Dis-moi kudô-kun. Qu'est ce qui vous est vraiment arriver ?

- Euh...

- Sur le chemin, Conan est tombé, nous nous sommes abriter devant un magasin. Le portable de Conan ne marchait plus. Je lui ai suggérer d'aller nous protéger de la pluie et du vent dans un entrepôt abandonné. Il c'est endormit.

- Oh..Au moins, Edogawa-chan est sincère elle. Kudô-kun, je te conseille vivement de dormir !

- Oui,oui..Râla le jeune gamin à lunettes.

- H-Haibara-san. Qu'est ce que l'Organisation et l'APTX-4869 ? S'interrogea Nazo.

Et oui, ils se rendirent compte, que personne ne lui avait encore expliqué à la nouvelle de la vie. C'est Haibara qui se lança la première.

- L'Organisation ne laisse jamais de traces derrière eux. Ils sont inconnus du monde. L'APTX-4869, ou l'Apotoxine-4869 est l'une des mes créations en tant que membre de l'Organisation, autrefois. L'APTX-4869 a pour but de tuer sans laisser de trace. Mais il semblerait, que pour certaines personnes, l'effet inverse se produit et fait rajeunir à l'enfance. Nous sommes les seuls à être sous l'influence de l'Apotoxine-4869. Je crée des antidotes, mais elle n'ont qu'une duré limité et la limite diminue à chaque fois que l'ont prend cet antidote.

- Il est plus que probable que tu aies un lien avec l'Organisation et que tu aies été forcer à prendre ce poison. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se retourner vers Haibara. Et si tu lui fessait prendre l'antidote !? Elle se souviendrait peut être de quelque chose, et on pourrait voir à quoi elle ressemble vraiment ce qui peux nous aidé à essayer de retrouver ses proches !

- Impossible. Tester l'antidote sur elle est trop tôt, puis je ne pense pas qu'elle ai très envie de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Cela risque de crée plus de stresse et de maux de tête.

On sonna à la porte au moment même ou elle eu fini sa phrase. C'était sûrement Ran qui était venu les chercher. Ran rentra et sermonna les deux petit enfant innocent. Quand Agasa avait enfin fini les réparations, ils rentrèrent. Conan, avait hâte de se coucher. En espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar. Sur le chemin, Conan tenait la main gauche de Ran et Nazo la main droite. Conan se pencha légèrement pour observer Nazo avec ses lunettes. Agasa ne s'était pas casser la tête. Il a simplement repris les paire de lunettes qu'avait Conan, en remplaçant simplement les verres. Elle avait garder évidemment les anciennes pour les occasions de plus tard. Quand Conan la regarda, il y'avait quelque chose de changer. Il se rendit compte à quel point sa pouvait être efficace de cacher sont visage par de simple lunettes. Quand Ran s'arrêta devant la maison des Kudô.

- Shinichi..murmura Ran en observant la maison de Kudô.

Conan, sentit une énorme tristesse à chaque fois que Ran disait se prénom. Il savait que Ran souffrait de l'absence de se dernier. Mais Conan devait le supporter avant tout. Et il en souffrait terriblement quand Ran se mettait à parler de lui avec tristesse ou larme à l'œil. Car il ne pouvait rien dire. Il voulait le crier qu'il était Kudô. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et devait vivre comme un enfant de 7 ans. Cachant sa colère, il baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Et ils reprirent leur route. Nazo, ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation. Mais elle avait compris une chose. Que se "_Shinichi_" devait être Conan. Elle avait lu le "_Kudô_" devant la maison que Ran regardait. Pour elle, tout paraissait logique de ce qu'elle pensait..


End file.
